Truth or Dare
by Love332
Summary: Yuki and Sayori play truth or dare with Zero. Some really interesting facts come out. As the game progesses further, an unexpected pure-blood joins them giving a challenging dare to the hunter.


_Good day everyone!_

_This chapter is for the lateness for the other stories. Sorry! Its kind of hard between school, stuff and me being lazy. But I will try my best to load other stories soon._

**Warnings-** Nothing serious. Only Kaname's perverted mind and actions.

**Disclaimer- Do not own Vampire Knight.**_  
_

**

* * *

Truth or Dare**

{Zero's Bedroom in Chairman's House}**  
**

Zero was sleeping soundly on his comfortable bed. For the first time having a nice dream instead of a nightmare. Dreaming about of his secret crush and himself together. He was so happy that he was with his secret crush even if it was fake, but his so-called happiness was interrupted by non other than Yuki Cross with her best friend Sayori Wakaba on her tow.

Yuki jumped on her adopted brother and shook him, "Zero! Zero! I am bored! Let's play truth or dare."

Zero groaned and pushed his annoying adopted sister away. He was going to kiss his secret crush and was interrupted by his annoying sister. How he was going to kill her. ''Yuki! You would wish you would be never born until I am finished with you!" Zero growled. He gave one of his famous glare making Yuki hide behind Sayori and tremble in fear.

Sayori sighed. Her best friend is really annoying sometimes. '' Sorry Zero-kun, I told Yuki to not disturb you, but she wouldn't listened and ran to you. She said she was bored and wanted to play truth or dare with you and me."

Yuki founded her courage and came to Zero with big puppy eyes, " Zero, I am sorry. Please don't hurt me and play with us. Please!" Yuki pleaded, covering her face if Zero would hit her.

Zero sighed and gently ruffled Yuki's hair. '' Okay, I will play with you two, but it will be only for half and hour. Understood?"

Yuki nodded her head happily and went down to the living-room with Sayori and Zero on her tow.

* * *

{Chairman's Livingroom}

Zero, Yuki and Sayori were sitting all around the table. Zero was at the end of the table, when Yuki and Sayori were in the middle, facing each other with a bottle between them.

''Every thing is ready, now let's begin the game." Yuki beamed and rolled the bottle. The bottle spinned a few times and it stopped in the direction of a now nervous Yuki.

Zero smirked at the nervous look of his sister and interrupted Sayori who was about to question Yuki, "Sayori, let me ask her a question." Sayori nodded and looked at Zero curiously.

''So Yuki, do you possibly love Aido-senpai?" Zero proceeded with an evil smirk. Yuki blushed tenfolds at the question and Sayori giggled, already knowing her best friend's answer.

''Um.. urm.. I don-." Yuki replied, but was interrupted by Sayori.

''No, lying Yuki-chan or you are going to have a challenging dare." Sayori said in a serious tone.

Yuki surrendered in defeat and sighed, ''Okay, okay. You win. I love Aido-senpai, but still that's a secret. So don't tell !" Yuki pleaded her friend and brother.

Both Zero and Sayori laughed, but agreed nonetheless. Yuki pouted, but smiled at her two dear friends who were recovering from their laughter.

''Okay, okay, let us spin the bottle again." Sayori wiped the tears from her eyes and spin the bottle around. The bottle spinned and spinned until it stopped at a frowning Zero.

Yuki and Sayori exchanged glances with each other, a knowing smile spreading on their faces. Yuki nodded at Sayori, encouraging her best friend to ask the deadly question which Zero will break hell loose.

Zero looked at both of them curiously. He knew from his hunter senses that they were planning to ask something which he wouldn't like at all.

Sayori smiled nervously and gulped before asking, '' So Zero-kun, do you have a crush on Kuran-senpai?"

Zero eyes widened and hint of red appeared on his face. He stood up abruptly, glaring murderously at now the cowering Yuki. He quickly look at the other way, hiding his blushing face, ''Why would I like that fucking bastard? You and everyone in this school should know that I hate Kuran Kaname! " Zero said in a rather loud voice.

''But Zero, you said that you have a crush on Kaname-senpai few days ago." Yuki said in he cowering voice. She ducked beneath the table, fearing for her dear life.

Zero blushed and sighed tiredly, trying to calm his growing anger, " I think I told you to not to tell anyone about _that_."

Yuki peeked her head from the table, still fearing from her brother, and apologized in her innocent voice, '' Sorry Zero, but I swear that I told only Sayori about you being in love with Kaname-senpai."

''Oh.. Could you tell me who is in love with me?" A deep, melodious voice asked from the doorway. Kaname had heard everything, but still pretended that he heard only the last part.

Kaname had been here to give some papers to the Chairman, but couldn't find him at his home. He was going to leave, but stopped at the living-room when he heard the interesting questions. He was really surprised that Kiryuu has a crush on him.

The three occupants froze at that particular person's voice. Zero slowly looked at the pure-blood who was lying against the wall with a smirk on his porcelain face. Zero wanted to die in that moment.

Kaname smirked at the frozen silence and repeated his question again, " Would anyone tell me who is in love with me?"

_'I think Kaname doesn't know that I love him. That's great and depressing. I really wanted him to hear my confession, but at the same time didn't want to because Kaname would reject me. So let me think of a lie that will make the smart pure-blood to fall for it. Think Zero. Think!" _Zero thought hard and came with a really good excuse.

He cleared his thought, gaining the pure-blood's intention. "Kuran-senpai, we were talking about Souen-senpai being in love with you. That she steal some shy glances at you and becomes angry when anybody touches you. So from these clues we concluded that Souen-senpai loves you." Zero explained the situation carefully, praying Kaname wouldn't detect the explanation as a lie.

Kaname raised an eyebrow at the smart explanation the hunter gave him. He would have fallen for it if he hadn't heard the previous conversation.

"Is that true?" Kaname asked at the other two occupants. Sayori and Yuki nodded dumbly, still coming out from their shock at hearing Zero's explanation. They didn't know he could handle such situations so well.

'' I see." Kaname said as he walked gracefully to the confusing hunter. He stopped before Zeroand reached out a hand to tilt the blushing hunter's chin. "Zero I know you are lying for I heard what Yuki had said. That you, Zero Kiryuu, are in love with me. The _fucking bastard_ as you said before."

Zero's mind beacame blank as heard what Kaname said a moment ago. He gazed at those wine-red eyes, becoming lost in them and praying he wouldn't be rejected by Kaname.

Kaname locked his eyes with the hunter, admiring those lavender eyes. He broke his gaze as a naught idea came to his mind and looked at the drooling girls. '' Zero has been a naughty boy and deserves punishment, so may I give him a _challenging dare?_" Kaname asked as he once again locked his eyes with Zero.

Yuki and Sayori looked at each other and replied curiously, " Okay."

Kaname came closer to Zero, breathing seductively at the blushing hunter, "Zero Kiryuu, I dare you to submit to me and become my lover tonight." Kaname kissed those parted lips before Zero could even protest.

Zero melted as Kaname's tongue roamed in his mouth. He was so happy that Kaname gave him that dare, but still embarrassed at Kaname kissing him in front of the girls.''N..ngh.." Zero moaned as Kaname teased his fangs with his tongue.

The two broke off, needing some air. ''Let's continue this in my room. I know you would like to try it on my king-sized bed." Kaname picked up an embarrassed Zero in bridal style and took off by his vampire speed.

Sayori and Yuki had a nosebleed at witnessing the kiss and thinking what would happen in the Moon Dorms between the two boys.

* * *

{Inside Kaname's Room}

"Ah.. Kaname! I am not ready!" Zero shouted as he unceremoniously flopped on the bed.

''But Zero-chan, I can't wait anymore." Kaname insisted as he hovered at the protesting Zero.

"No Kaname! Noooo!" Zero screamed as the pervert pure-blood ravished him.

* * *

{Outside Kaname's Room}

"No Kaname. Noooo!" The vampires heard Kiryuu's scream from their leader's room. They curiously gathered outside of the room, listening quietly at what was happening.

They nearly fainted as they heard the next words of the hunter, " Kaname, you are not putting that _thing_ in me. No Kaname! I will kill you if you come any close- Ahhhh! A shout came from inside the room followed with moans and groans. The vampires blushed furiously and wished they hadn't come hear to listen to their leader and Kiryuu's _little activity._

''He he... Kuran-sama is sure is youthful with his young lover. Guess we have to arrange a party for Kuran-sama's chosen mate, Zero Kiryuu.'' Ichiou said as went off to arrange the party.

_'Where did he come from?' _The still shocked vampires thought in unison and went to buys gifts for their future prince's husband.

* * *

_Hope everyone had a fun time reading this, for I enjoyed very much writing this story!_

_Wish you would review~_

_From-Love332  
_


End file.
